The Long Road Ahead
by savedbyautumn
Summary: Working alone had always been Irene's way and it was easier because she only had to look out for herself and risk no one else. But when she's rescued by the Winchester Brothers and is made a part of their family, being with those you love is better than being by yourself. Through her journey, Irene's discovers truth, friendship, love and most importantly: Herself.
1. I've Been Saved

Hello, everyone!

This is my second attempt at writing this story out because I really want to do this but sometimes the words are hard to find. My first version was up but then I deleted it which I regretted. So now, I'm starting it again but this time, it's going to be different. So I do hope you join me on this journey and that we'll have fun, sad as well as suspenseful moments!

This will probably start around or halfway through season two and the next chapter will clarify that for sure.

Please do enjoy and let's go!

* * *

 _The pain was immense and so much that the desire to pass out was enormous. If the world was dark and if she was unconscious, then the pain would go away. It would stop tormenting her like this, stop tearing up her insides with every step that she took. The sky was dark and very few stars littered the darkness but the moon was big as it shone over the earth. It gave her light to see so she had some idea of where she was even though she had no idea where she was going._

 _Her backpack was heavy on her body as it caused her unnecessary strain. She would have dropped it if she could but that wasn't really an option. If she wanted to remain without her clothes and money, sure but that was a risk that she couldn't take. But the pain was so much that she was so tempted to just drop it off and collapse onto the side of the road and just be done with it._

 _She was so tired and wounded._

 _She was losing so much blood that she was sure she wasn't going to make it to any civilization. Death was knocking on her door and this time, she wasn't afraid to go._

 _But she had a promise to keep and she couldn't give up now._

 _Gritting her teeth, she continued to walk down the empty highway, the forest and the cold wind her only companion on this journey ahead._

 _She could do it._

 _She just had to push herself-_

 _Her vision went blurry and she stumbled slightly, a soft cry falling from her lips as her wound was disturbed. She halted for a moment and stared down at her stomach, removing the piece of cloth from the wound. The white fabric was soaked up in the red liquid and she closed her eyes before taking a deep breath._

" _I can do this, I can do this."_

 _With a firm nod, she continued on and she trekked for several moments before her vision blurred again causing her to lose her balance. The female immediately crashed onto her knees before falling face first onto the gravely road, pain simply coursing through her body like lighting. She tried hauling herself back up but it was no use. Her body was too weak from the amount of blood she had lost and there was no way she was going to live unless some miracle happened._

 _So she laid there as the wind blew through the trees, the light whistling as well as the rustle of the leaves reaching her ears. It was at that that the tears came flowing down her face as her breathing became ragged and heavier. She was going to die like this and she wasn't even going to get a chance to say goodbye._

 _She had promised them that she was coming home._

 _They were waiting for her with hopeful smiles because they were expecting her to ring that doorbell and greet them with her usual hearty smile._

 _Her eyes closed as she prepared herself for the inevitable, one last thought on her mind._

 _I'm so sorry._

 _Darkness came at last._

* * *

" _Quick, we need to get her to a hospital."_

" _Okay, okay. Just be careful with her, she's lost a lot of blood."_

 _Carefully, she was picked up by two strong arms who cradled her close to a broad chest before the person began to move. The sound of a car door opening could be heard and she was placed gently on cold yet worn leather. A hand was suddenly on her neck and a sigh of relief came as a barely there pulse was felt. "She's still alive." The first voice said and it was gruff with a hint of a Southern accent._

" _Good. Now let's get her there before she's no longer alive." The second voice replied and this one was smoother than the first and slightly lighter in tone._

 _There was a silent agreement between them before they both got into the car so they could rescue the girl in their back seat. Dean took a quick glance at her bloodied form as his lips drew into a tight line, his eyes raking over her form. He refused to let her die as another person couldn't slip through their fingers, not when they had a fighting chance._

 _Soon, they were speeding down the highway and into town with time barely on their side._

 _But questions echoed through Dean's mind and he was sure there were going through Sam's head as well._

 _What was she doing out there and what did that to her?_

 _And last of all…_

 _Was she one of them?_


	2. Meeting You

_Beep._

 _Beep._

 _Beep._

The sound was muffled but it was there as it steadily increased in volume. It was accompanied by the familiar sound of chatter along with clinking and clatter. Then the slightly unpleasant smell of antiseptic hit her nose and she weakly crinkled it in response with a turn of her head. A dull ache was present in the back of her neck and her lips parted to release a soft groan which was like music to her own ears.

Her heart was beating in her chest which fell and rose with every breath that she took.

She was alive.

Talking grew closer to her and she struggled to open her eyes as hands gently examined her torso as well as her chest. It took a little longer before she could finally open them and she was greeted by the sight of a doctor checking her over.

"She seems to be steadily improving." The doctor said to someone she couldn't see. "The wound is healing nicely and luckily, it did not cause an infection." It didn't seem like he knew she was awake yet. "She's doing great, sir, so don't worry."

"Thanks, doc. That's reassuring to know."

She had heard that voice before with the gruffness mixed with a Southern twang.

It was gentle just like the night before.

"No problem. Don't hesitate to call me or a nurse when she fully awakens."

The sound of footsteps was loud as the doctor exited the room before fading as he headed down the hall.

Irene waited for a few moments before slowly turning her head towards the sound of the familiar voice and taking in the man who sat beside her bed. His focus wasn't on her currently as he was concentrated on his phone but he seemed…incredibly nice looking. There was the urge for her to roll her eyes due to sounding like a fifth grader thinking about her crush but it was the truth.

It was then that he decided to glance up and she found herself looking into the greenest eyes she had ever seen. Her eyes widened as much as they could as they stared at each other for a few short seconds before Irene coughed and sudden pain ripped through her body.

She gasped sharply as her hands flew up to her side which was covered in heavy bandages. Her breaths were quick as her eyes closed shut due to the intensity of the pain with teeth gritted. The man was up on his feet in an instant as he came to stand near her, just in case she needed anything. There wasn't really much he could do but allow for the pain to pass.

The passing of the pain had been short but packed a punch that left her breathless when it went away, her body lightly shaking.

"That means the pain medicine no longer works." The man said, frowning as Irene resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the obvious. "Not to mention that you just woke up so you weren't really aware."

"Oh gee, you think?" She couldn't help but snap as a small part of her mind focused on how hoarse her voice was. "I didn't exactly ask to be in this position."

The man nodded in agreement as he gazed down at her, hands firmly tucked into his jean pockets. "Yeah but you did something to end up like this." He replied, green eyes suddenly scrutinizing her and Irene found herself wanting nothing more than to run away and hide.

Silence rolled between them for a few moments before she darted her eyes away from him and looked towards the windows. It was somewhere around early noon as the sun was shining high in the sky, a few of its rays dancing into the room. There were raindrops that rested on the glass and Irene felt a longing because she loved the rain.

"You were the person who rescued me." She said softly and slowly turned her head back to him to see that he was still hovering near her. "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't even be alive right now."

It was Green Eyes' turn to feel uncomfortable, smiling briefly. "It was nothing." He said, brushing it off with a shrug. "We were just in the right place at the right time."

"Driving in the middle of nowhere in the deadest hours of the night isn't actually the most normal." She couldn't help but add as her eyebrows furrowed questioningly. But that seemed to be amusing to Green Eyes' because he released a small snort before crossing his arms with a look that read 'oh really?'

"Uh oh." She replied weakly and Green Eyes nodded.

"Yeah, uh oh." He pulled his seat closer to her bedside before sitting down and leaning in close. "We found you at the side of the road losing a lot of blood." Irene repressed a flinch at the memory that resurfaced of that night as he spoke. "Got you to the hospital and we can't even explain what happened because it wouldn't make any sense."

There was silence once again but it didn't last as long as before when he finally asked, "Are you a hunter?"

Irene's shocked expression had probably spoken for her.

Green Eyes leaned back in his chair. "I thought so."

"I don't…get it." She struggled for a moment before turning to look back at him. "So that means that you're a hunter too?" She questioned unsurely. "Or someone who knows about the people who actively seek the things that go bump in the night."

"Luckily for you, I am a hunter." He confirmed. "Dean Winchester."

Dean Winchester, why did that name sound so familiar?

"Irene Collins." She faintly smiled before gazing down at her hands. "So tell me, and be honest, how long have I been out for?"

"About three days."

"Yikes."

"Yeah, it was pretty bad," Dean replied grimly, his jaw tensing a little. "You were on the verge of death and we didn't know if we were going to make it to the hospital on time."

The memories from that night raced through her mind and the mere thought of them seemed to make her wound ache uncomfortably. She shifted as gently as she could and looked around the room before she caught sight of her bag resting on one of the chairs. That then led to the thought of her phone and several missed calls that were probably there.

Irene ran a hand through her hair with a sigh, shaking her head slowly. "I can't believe I was so stupid," she murmured.

"We always think that the situation looks manageable before we enter it," Dean told her, sounding like her was speaking from experience. "So don't beat yourself up for it, you just need to be more careful next time."

"I'll remember that," She said, smiling weakly before a worrying thought crossed her mind. "But I'm not even sure if I-"

"My brother went back to go and see if the nest is all cleared," Dean interrupted, as if he could read her thoughts. "And if it's not, we'll take care of it."

Irene wanted to tell him that she'd take care of it if it wasn't because it was her mess and she didn't want other people dealing with it. But doing that was exactly what placed her here in the first place so she simply nodded and gave her thanks.

"So, when do I get out of here?" she questioned, now eager to get out of this place. Hospitals were definitely places that she avoided as much as she could. "Because I have somewhere that I need to be and I'm already three days behind."

Dean looked at her for a moment, eyebrows furrowed. "Wait, you're not actually planning on going out there and hunting, are you?"

"As much as I'd like to, you and I know that that would be a stupid move," she assured him before gesturing for her bag. "No, I was actually on my way to visit my parents but then I got side-tracked."

"You have parents?" Dean asked, curious as he had gotten up to help her retrieve her bag. "Are they in the business?"

Irene thanked him when he handed her bag over and hesitated to answer that question before going, "I don't really want to talk about it." She had gone quiet, almost hunching her shoulders as she dug through her bag.

"I get it," Dean replied, settling back into his chair. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," she told him, lifting her head back with a small smile. "It's just complicated as every hunter's story is."

"That is…so true." Dean replied, giving a slight chuckle and Irene smile widened at the low sound, bringing out her phone from the depths of her bag. She tried to turn it on but the low battery sign lit up the blank screen, causing her to groan loudly.

"Phone's dead," She announced, tossing it back into her bag with a frown on her features. "I need to get out of here so I can head back home."

"So, let's go."

Irene paused and turned to look at Dean who shrugged, getting up from his seat. She stared at him for a moment before going, "Excuse me?"

"You said that you need to get out," Dean told her while gesturing towards the door. "And I understand the importance of needing to be somewhere in a hurry."

This all seemed a little bit crazy and she simply couldn't just leave the hospital without being checked out. Her wound was better than before but it still hurt for her to move and if she were to leave, wouldn't they come after her? It was something that she had never done before because she was so careful to not end up in hospitals, in situations like these.

But she really needed to get home and by now, her father must have had a search party out for her. Her phone was dead and there was no other way of anyone to get in contact.

And for some reason, she felt like she could trust Dean despite the fact that they had properly met thirty minutes ago.

After thinking it through, she nodded before pulling the covers back and slowly getting herself out of bed. Dean was by her side, a strong hand gently wrapped around her arm as she stood on her two feet, wobbling slightly like a new born fawn.

"Alright," She said, taking a deep breath. "Let's get this show on the road."

* * *

It's been such a long time since I've updated this but motivation can be such a bitch sometimes.

I do hope you have enjoyed this chapter though and hopefully, chapter three will be here soon because motivation is here but we'll see how long she stays. :D


End file.
